User talk:Shadow Inferno
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lumoshi page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 14:15, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Initial reaction: "who dat wat dis???" Hey SI i never knew you got banned that kinda sucks. Well we hope to have the Newsletter going for 25 issues, although based on history it might not even get passed 1 but me, Lumos, Eve, Trucky and Liam will make sure that doesn't happen. Why do you ask? (Also you should totally write something for it if you want to) ''-- Vonn Karma --'' Yeah that sounds all cool (might need to get a heads up as to what this secret will end up being). I've told the rest of the core team although no one has actually seen it yet but I think they should be fine with it. It'll most likely be added into the issue. ''-- Vonn Karma --'' Lol, that's gr9. We'll see how things pan out and hope it gets to 25 issues. ''-- Vonn Karma --'' Thanks! -- Lumoshi (talk) 13:41, July 3, 2015 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with there being amiibo of those two characters, it's the editing of the SNC Racing Amiibo in general. The images you used were images where the camera is not angled in the same way as it is in the amiibo base picture, resulting in perspective being all fucked up. This means that these amiibo, are leaning towards the camera. When making amiibo, you should instead look for pictures where the camera is directly infront of the person, where the floor is flat and is not angled. The characters' feet are meant to be touching the floor, which in amiibo's case would be the base. But then when you look at most SNC, their feet are angled all fucked up and don't touch the base. The way to prevent this, is by finding images where the feet are straight on the floor, which will let them be straight on the base, like the Crash Amiibo. Making amiibo of these characters, or for this game, is perfectly fine. Just put a little effort into making the artwork for them. - Polis It looks pretty good! The art itself is well done and polished. I think it captures the Federation Force idea perfectly. ~ Crim yea sure, you can give your votes to me through my talk page here or something Peppermint Princess 17:08, July 13, 2015 (UTC) R.E. Ah okay. Is it okay if you make an art based off of this description?: "Heth is a rather lanky light brown colored Novian with light brown long wings that taste like chocolate but break the teeth of those who bite them. He has relatively few clothing on, wearing only red pants with broken pant legs and many holes and red boxing gloves. Heth looks somewhat muscular on every part of his body except his face almost obviously. He wears a headband to signify his strength, with the insignia of Nightlight engraved into it." *Novian is pretty much a human with wings. You're free to leave out: *The headband *The boxing gloves I don't mind if you do the art or not. Many thanks! ~ Crim Woah that looks awesome, thanks! :D ~ Crim Ah, gotcha. Just send me each roster through text in the mean time through here. alright, thanks! Peppermint Princess 15:13, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I know it wasn't that long ago since I requested an art of Heth but do you think you can take another character art request? If you don't want to I totally understand. ~ Crim Hey :) Thanks for being there for me when i needed it most you are a true friend GenisysIncorporated (talk) 18:47, August 29, 2015 (UTC)